Question: Michael ate 3 slices of pizza. Brandon ate 5 slices. If there were initially 13 slices, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${8}$ out of $13$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{13}$ of the pizza.